User talk:Scarecroe
I'm a stupid friend *I'd already created a Muppet Show Calendars category, so I switched your Muppet Calendars stuff over there, and I added a bunch of pages for various calendars. And then I added the Treasure Island calendar, and I realized that you're right, this should be a Muppet Calendars category. And then I realized that it should go in Muppet Merchandise (instead of Muppet Show Merchandise), and I should also change Muppet Show Books to Muppet Books, and Muppet Show Action Figures, and Muppet Show PVC Figures, and all the articles therein. And just thinking about it made me very, very tired. :So, just so you know: I'll get to that at some point. -- Toughpigs 19:21, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Current events page *Hey babe: I just revamped the Current events page to be the general list of guidelines and tips. What do you think? -- Toughpigs 17:48, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Awesome, those are good additions. Yay. -- Toughpigs 18:51, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) References *You just put The Wizard of Oz in References... I thought that category was for stuff that made references to the Muppets, not the other way around. By the way: Awesome page.-- Toughpigs 07:01, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) *How about Spoofs? Then that could include the Parody calendars and stuff like that. -- Toughpigs 07:11, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) The mystery of ñ (EN-yeh) *How do you make an ñ? Besides copy and pasting it from somebody else's ñ, that is. -- Toughpigs 02:12, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Oh. Really? Huh. Copying and pasting is easier. Wiñdows stiñks. -- Toughpigs 02:19, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*True. If you're on a Mac, all you gotta do is type option(alt)-n, then type n again, and you've got yourself a ñ.--MuppetVJ 19:08, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Shortcuts *By the way, have you noticed that there's shortcuts for some of the major functions? Alt-E is Edit, Alt-R is Recent changes, Alt-Z is Main page, Alt-T is Talk page, Alt-C is the article page, Alt-H is History. It took me a while to figure that out, but it's useful. So if you haven't seen 'em yet, then there they are. -- Toughpigs 01:35, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Categories on the navbar *Hey babe: Colby just left a message for me about putting the category index on the navigation bar. I know you were looking into that -- did you figure anything out? Is it even possible for us to change that? -- Toughpigs 20:01, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Y'know what? I'll ask Nick about it. Maybe he knows. -- Toughpigs 20:14, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I asked Nick who to talk to. -- Toughpigs 20:47, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Nick gave me the name of the person to talk to: Jasonr. He also told me about this: http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Wiki_configuration which apparently gives you info about how to mess with your wiki. He says: "Doesn't solve your problem, but it might lead to the answer." I just left a message on Jasonr's page, so I'll see what we can find out! -- Toughpigs 05:23, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Hey, Jasonr did it for us! "Category index" is on the navigation bar now. Yay! -- Toughpigs 21:14, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Recasts *Hey Scott: Could you check out the Recasts section on the Scooter page and let me know what you think? I'm trying to figure out a template for characters that have had a bunch of recasts so that we can know not only when the recasts happened but what productions they cover. Thanks.--Pantalones 21:01, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Ooh, tables sounds cool. How do we do tables?--Pantalones 22:05, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Interesting. I've done a whole bunch now, and one thing I've done is not to organize them by date. First main performer goes first (i.e. Richard for Statler), then subsequent major performers in chronological order (i.e. Jerry and Steve for Statler). Then, if there have been any minor, interim or one-shot performances (i.e. Drew for Statler), I put those under a line. I've been thinking about actually labelling the ones above the line Major Performers and below the line Other Performers (or something like that). How does that sound? And could we do something like that with the tables? I've done pretty much every one of Jim, Frank and Richard's big Muppet Show characters, by the way, in case you want to check them out. Thanks.--Pantalones 00:10, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I like the table on the Scooter page... very cool. Would it work if there were just three columns? (Performer, first, most recent) Then the row could be: Richard Hunt -- The Muppet Show (1976) -- MuppetVision 3*D (1990) and then so on like that. When I looked at it, I found myself scanning back and forth across the row to match up the show and the date. -- Toughpigs 00:21, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *OK - so I've found a great page on how to make tables in wiki (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table), but I'm finding that the table format might be constricting. For example, Jerry's first Statler performance was in 1975 and his last was in 2002. On a chart, that's misleading and confusing, when Richard is listed as going from 1976-1990. I think this is a case where the list format is just more versatile, especially since recent casting changes can be so wacky.--Pantalones 01:02, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Talk template image *Hey babe: I'm working on a template that people can post on articles when they've just posted a question on the talk page, so that it's more clear when there's a question that needs to be discussed. It's here: Template:Talk. I took it from Wikipedia, where there was a little image of a hand: Wikipedia:Template_messages/Disputes. The hand image wouldn't be appropriate here, so I was wondering if you could come up with a little version of the Kermit eye logo that we could use for this. We could also use that for announcements or other little boxes. What do you think? -- Toughpigs 00:02, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Awesome. You're lovely. -- Toughpigs 02:09, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Performer pages *It's less overwhelming for me to focus on one area so that eventually I'll be sure I've covered most things. And no one else seems to be doing it. Right now it's mostly copying and pasting, which I can do well from my temp job. Wiesnerc 22:53, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image Removal *Scott, I've had to retitle and upload some LP images making some old file redundant. Would you be willing to delete the following jpgs? :GroverBluesLP, ErnieHitsLP, CountCountsLP, HornGrover536, SS1Reissue and KermitSSEpisode1. : I'm sorry for the trouble...I think perfectionism might be getting the best of me : ) - Scotty J. 21:23, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppet Character Subcategories *I've been making subcategories for the Muppet Characters - Muppet Show, Jim Henson Hour and Muppets Tonight for starters. My intent is to keep the general list of Muppet family of characters, but to also have a cross-referenced list of who appeared in which show (and perhaps, in the future, movie). Danny correctly suggested that this would lead to Kermit being in a billion categories. Do you think it makes more sense to have character lists on the Show articles? My problem with lists is that they're harder to upkeep.--Pantalones 21:05, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Also, categories (and, obviously, subcategories) don't show up on search results, which is in the lists' favor.--Pantalones 21:07, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I guess. Except lists don't automatically alphabetize.--Pantalones 21:23, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Archive:User talk:Scarecroe